


not so happy reunion

by Boredloser369



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chains, Imprisonment, M/M, Post Time Skip, Rape, Throat Fucking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredloser369/pseuds/Boredloser369
Summary: Dimitri finds Claude and takes him in as his prisoner





	not so happy reunion

**Author's Note:**

> i dont play fire emblem so things will be pretty vague and personalities based souly off of fanfics ive been reading (*/ω＼*) my friend got me fully invested in these characters and i couldn't help myself

"D-Dimitri?" Claude's emerald eyes in fear widened looking at the man standing before him. A tall blonde, covered in black armor and a long fur cloak. The person he once considered a friend, is staring him down with a dead cold look in his icey eye. "what happened to your eye-" the soilders pointed their swords closer to Claude's neck causing a small cut "how dare you address the king by his name!" the tanned mans body stiffened as he looked to his friend for something anything in the form of help. "knock him out and chain him in a dungeon. I'll deal with him later" That voice and his words almost sent Claude into shock. It was.. so soulless and dead. After the cloaked blonde turned around, before Claude could feel betrayal, the knights didnt hesitate to knock the man out  
\--------  
the sound of heels clicking on the stone floors is what woke Claude up. His head was pounding, his arms numb, where his neck was cut stung against the dirty metal. "youre awake" Dimitri walked inside of the large cell looking down at his former classmate "youre no use to me dead" He glared down inspecting the injured man. Claude stayed quiet. he didnt know what to do. what to say. he was almost scared to speak. "what happened to all that talk from earlier? forget how to speak?" Claude took a long swallow clenching his teeth. "why..." the blonde let out a dry laugh "why? youre so naive" he stepped closer digging his heel into the prisoners left shoulder "i dont bother taking in prisoners because its a waste of time, but you" Claude winced in pain with the heel digging further into his shoulder. The Emerald eyes filling with pain as he struggled to some how free himself of the chains. He held back a weak whimper looking up into the cold eye staring him down. a sadistic grin spread across his face "I've always wanted to hear you whimper like this" Dimitri dug his heel deeper "let me hear you" his eye lit up. there was a snap. Emerald eyes filled with tears went dull. a loud wail of pain was released. the sound of thrashing chains drowned out. The blonde removed his heel grinning, his body began to shake. Claude struggled to see through the tears choking on his words "youre fucking sick!" he could vaguely see but it was clearly there. a tent against the black clothing surrounding his body. "bold words for an injured prisoner to say" he stepped close over the other grabbing his prisoners jaw using his thumb to pry it open using his other hand to reach for his erection. Dimitris glove was still soaked in blood from the battle, the idea of having a dead persons blood in his mouth made the other feel sick. "bite and i finish what my men started" the blonde spoke holding his erection up to his prisoners mouth. sick. this is fucked. before Claude had time to think he felt a thick heat shoved into his mouth. fuck. figure out how to breathe. figure out how to breathe. "come on pretty boy give me a good time!" dimitri pried opened the others mouth further with his thumb shoving his erection deeper. Claude gagged, holding onto the chain with his right hand his eyes widdened filling with tears. that expression. that exact expression is something Dimitri dreamed of one day seeing. He grabbed a fist full of hair from the back of Claudes head and began to thrust into his throat. claude began to gag instantly and struggled to breathe. the blonde could feel the others desperate attempts of breathing through his nostrils on his cock when he moved out. the desperate gags and chokes of air along with rattling of chains was all that could be heard. music to the king's ears. he stopped to look down to see the the bulge of his cock in Claudes throat. Dimitri moved his hand from his toys mouth to trace it up and down along the bulge. he shivered at the gentle touch. that grace period didnt last long. The blonde grabbed under the others throat digging into the cut tilting his head up at an angle to finish. Dimitri let his grip on the hair go to pinch Claudes nose as he released his load deep into the prisoners throat. Claude struggled to pull back. it hurt. it all hurt. but couldn't fight the grip on him. he desperately began to swallow every last drop of the princes seed. Dimitri pulled out letting go so the other could breathe. he instantly began coughing and gagging while the blonde wiped his dick in the others hair then putting it away. "youre a good whore" Those once bright emerald eyes now dull connected to a quivering mess. "looks like that broke you well enough" the king smirked walking out of the cell

**Author's Note:**

> like i said i dont know much about fire emblem, so if i did anything wrong please correct me! (｡>﹏<｡) let me know if youd like me to continue!


End file.
